Practical Magic
by keisan
Summary: Updated 09.30.04 KaiRei fic based upon the movie 'Practical Magic'.Rei and his sister, Mao, are witches, different in many ways but are close.They have to overcome their family curse, and destroy the evil that they will encounter, with Kai's help. Plz r
1. Default Chapter

Practical Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters, sadly. * slips into clinical depression that can only be cured by watching a weekend full of anime, featuring Rei-chan and Kai-chan *, nor do I own the movie, 'Practical Magic'.  
  
A/n: Hey all! Just came up with a new fic, based on the movie, 'Practical Magic', featuring Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock. If you haven't seen it, it's about witches, a particular family known as the Owens, who are cursed- any man they marry is doomed to die. This features, my favourite couple of course, Kai and Rei, and it is about how they overcome the curse, destroy the evil threat and of course, find love. However, this does involve the religion, wicca or more commonly known as witchcraft, so if you don't have an open mind, don't flame or better yet don't read. I, of course, encourage you to read through if you do have an open mind and can hopefully offer kind comments, or better yet, good criticism. Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi, religious differences, some vulgar language, and possibly slight lime. Also the original storyline to 'Practical Magic' has been altered for obvious reasons, Rei isn't female.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"For more than two hundred years, we Owens' women have always been blamed for everything that has ever gone wrong in this town," started a deep woman's voice.  
  
"Is that why people hate us so much?" questioned the innocent, young boy.  
  
"They don't hate us sweetheart. We just make them a little nervous," said a lighter female voice.  
  
"Let's face it Jet, we Owens women have always created a stir. It all began with your ancestor, Maria, she was a witch. The first in our family, and you my darlings are the most recent in a long and distinguished line."  
  
"Is that why they hung her, because she was a witch?" questioned the little, pink haired girl.  
  
"Well the fact that she was a bit of a heartbreaker didn't help. Nor did it help that most of her lovers had wives on a hanging committee. But no, I don't think it was either of those reasons. They feared her because she had a gift . a power that has been passed on to you children. She had the gift of magick. And it was that very gift that saved her life. She was banished to this very island. With her unborn child, growing in her belly, she waited for her lover, but he never came, no one came. In a moment of despair, she cast a spell upon herslef that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew, the spell turned into a curse; a curse on any man whoever loved an Owens woman."  
  
"So is that why daddy died, the curse?" asked one of the little ones.  
  
"Yes my darling," continued the deeper woman's voice, "Your mother knew; she heard the ticking for your father's death all day long. She knew that when you heard the sound of the death watch beatle, the man you love is doomed to die."  
  
"But that's how you came to live with us," rejoiced the lighter woman's voice, "we tucked you into our lives and raised you the best way we know how. But with the sweets," she despaired, "come the sours."  
  
"So when you find yourself the centre of attention," said the other woman, "it's not that they hate you, it's just well . because we're different."  
  
*~*~*~*~* A/n: There's your little taste tester, what do you think? If enough people enjoyed this idea I will continue it. Note, I have yet to write the sequel to 'Numb', and yes it will be a sequel; I'm not extending the original story any longer. Anyways, I have a bunch of other fics in the process, a couple of Kai/Rei one shots . hehe unfortuntely I don't think they sound very good, but I'll try finishing them up so you can judge for yourselves. Please R&R if you want me to continue this. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Practical Magic

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade or Practical Magic. For rest of chapters, refer to first chapter of this story.

Warnings: Same warnings, lime scenes later on, wicca is the definitive aspect of this story therefore I don't want anyone flaming this because it's not what they believe and so on, shounen-ai (boyxboy), vulgar language, and whatever else that pops up that is potentially offensive to some people. Please don't flame me for what I already gave warnings for. You've been warned!

A/n: Hey all. I just realized I got a relatively good response to this fic, therefore, I am going to continue it. Basically I think it'll more or less follow the storyline of Practical Magic, but I'm not sure yet. I'd like to do something creative and uniquely my own, so I'll try and whip up something a little more original. For now, this is actually the second part of the prologue. On top of that, the dialogue will be different, I don't plan on taking it all from the movie script, so don't worry. It'll be loosely based on the original however.

"It's time for breakfast!" announced a plump, blonde haired woman.

"Oooh! What is it?" squealed one of the children.

"Why chocolate of course! Then it's time for school," answered a dark haired woman.

"Awww! Do we have to Aunt Jet?" cried the raven- haired boy.

"Yes, you do dears," replied the blonde woman.

"Oh well, at least we get chocolate," the children said with a giggle.

The four of them took one last look out onto the wide open sea, and playfully stroll back towards the large, gradeur of a mansion they resided in. The path and wild flowers laid a path out before them towards the house, along with the grass and trees sprouting wildlife of all types upon the large property. As they reached the house, they passed through a lively garden, filled with every herb one could conceive and it was outlined with a white picket fence. The entire scene looked as if it'd jumped right out of a fairy tale, as it gave a sense of perfect contentedness along with an air of magick one just could not place. There was something about it, it was almost beautifully haunted. The small family vanished through the large wooden doors of the oversized witches' cottage, and went about their day.

The day passed with relative ease for the two older women, working in their garden and green house, tending to their herbs and recipes. However, for the other two, a boy, by the name of Rei and the girl, by the name of Mao, it was completely different. Most of the days were full of teasing by the other children, but today was particularly violent. As the two hopped off the school bus towards home, a group of kids from school followed them. When Rei and Mao finally noticed, it was too late and the children had surrounded them.

Rei took a defensive stance in front of his older sister, as Mao quivered in fear.

"What-what do you want?" Cried the raven- haired boy.

"Ha," yelled one of the older boys, "you think you can scare us with your evil voodoo? Well you can't! You can't push us around with your witchcraft powers!"

Rei, utterly puzzled, raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do or say anything."

"Well, you're a witch and we don't like your kind around, so you're going down!"

With that, the other children, with rocks in their hands, proceeded to whip the rocks at the two young witches and chanted, "Witch! Witch! You're a bitch! Witch! Witch! You're a bitch! Witch..."

Rei covered his older sister, as they were pelted by rocks and stung by accusations. He realized the only thing to do was to get out of there and get him and Mao home. They took off in a run, barely escaping the violent stoning, but eventually made it home.

Sweating and tired, Rei and Mao made it to the house and collapsed, once the door was tightly shut and barred.

After catching their breaths, they looked at each other. Mao's eye's widened at the sight of her little brother, "Rei! Your lip and eyebrow are bleeding!"

Rei felt where the cuts were, gazing at the blood that now resided on his fingers and sighed.

After cleaning her younger brother up, Mao went about explaining what happened to their aunts, leaving Rei by himself for a moment in their bedroom.

The floorboards were old and dusty, but held an essence of love and magick from long ago. This is where his mother had slept. His and Mao's mother had recently died, leaving Mao and Rei in the care of two very eccentric, but very loving aunts. Their mother had died shortly after their father. It was said that she could no longer go on without the other half of her soul, her husband. Rei sighed and opened his book of shadows. It was still very new. He hadn't written much since he'd been brought to live here with his aunts.

He sighed, deeply troubled. He almost wished away his special 'abilities' and wondered worriedly, _Will I have to live with this 'gift' forever?_

A cool wind drifted through the window making Rei shiver slightly, something was amiss. He knew it. Signs such as these were not to be ignored, Rei had been taught by his mother, and now his aunts, but there was something coming.

As night descended over the island, the only light within a reasonable distance of the lighthouse, was the light of the large house and candle light spilling out of the window panes. Inside, Jet (Bridget) and Frances helped their nieces with their magic, commenting on their methods and checking to make sure they were keeping up with Book of Shadows' logs. A new spell was to be practiced tonight, something that followed the rule of practicing magick and that was 'An ye harm none, do what ye will.' Basically one cannot harm another with their magick and/or intentions. The other two major rules were, 'Ever mind the rule of three, what you send out comes back to thee," and the golden rule, 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

Rei gazed into the pillar candle's wick and concentrated. He slowly brought his hands around the wick and blew. The candle instantly lit, and he opened his eyes pleased. He beamed and looked up at his aunts and sister.

"Good job Rei! You're a natural," commended Jet.

"What about me?" Mao complained with a look of envy upon her striking features.

"Oh, don't you worry. Your magick will come in time, for now, just keep practicing," Frances reassured.

Rei smiled, in spite of himself, and tried to reassure his sister. Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down the raven- haired boy's spine. His golden eyes shot open and examined everything in the room seeking the source of this cold draft. It was a sign.

Not a minute later, there was a loud knock at the door. Frances and Jet approached the door, looking out the window to see who their visitor was. Upon seeing a familiar face, Jet spoke, "Get the book."

"Get the bird," Frances replied.

Jet hurried back into the kitchen and hushed the children, "Children, go upstairs and keep practicing your spells."

Rei and Mao looked puzzled for a moment, but quietly complied, gathering their supplies. They hurried up the stairs and put their things on their beds, but went back to listen at the top of the staircase.

A woman stood with Frances and Jet, and explained, completely transfixed and seemingly obsessed her problem with her lover. It seems he had abandoned her, and she, still completely in love with him, wanted him back. She handed Jet a wad of twenties, with conviction in her eyes.

Jet looked at Frances helplessly and offered to the woman hopefully, "Perhaps you might find someone else better suited-"

She was cut off by the woman, "No, I just want him. Just him. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything. I need him."

"Take the money Jet."

Jet complied with a sad nod.

"I want him to want me so bad he can't stand it," the woman said, mouth in a line and eyes glistening with unshed tears. She took the long metal pin Jet gave her, and stabbed the bird Frances held tightly.

Rei and Mao, gasped quietly and looked away. Rei leaned into his older sister, and whimpered, "I don't ever want to fall in love....I never want to fall in love....I never want to fall in love..."

"I can't wait to fall in love!" Mao whispered, eyes filled with excitement.

Later, Mao had gone upstairs to work on her spells and Rei was nowhere to be seen.

The crickets chirped as the mocha skinned boy walked towards the greenhouse with a wide shell bowl, intent on his goal. He began at the doorway of the large, humid room and picked various herb leaves, stating their purpose quietly to himself.

"Baby blue eyes...I want him to have hair blue as the dark ocean, but light as the sky."

Mao quietly came into the greenhouse in search of her brother.

"Rei? What are you doing?" She said as she spotted the raven- haired boy picking various herbs.

"Hm? I'm creating a true love spell."

Mao looked perplexed, "Why? I thought you never wanted to fall in love."

"Exactly. The person I'm creating doesn't exist. And in doing that, I can never fall in love," he answered and continued his search for the rest of his spell materials.

"Red rose...for boundless love and passion and eyes of crimson red. White tulip....for a pure heart of understanding and loyalty, and a complexion of flawless ivory. Sunflower... for a strong will to survive, and a complexity beyond any human ever seen- an enigma and a strong body."

Picking a few more herbs and flower petals, for minor personality quirks, young Rei readied his love spell. He walked outside the greenhouse, Mao following closely behind, and briefly took in the bright stars and full waning moon. He then closed his eyes, bowed and chanted quietly. A light wind began to kick up, and subtly took the flowers and herbs from the bowl into the sky.

Elsewhere, a boy with crimson red eyes walking with conviction and spite, trailed through an empty path from his house. He tentatively touched the swollen bruise above his eye wincing as the sting increased. His stepfather had just 'finished' with him and now sent him to gather firewood to warm the house. A flower petal spiraled slowly down from the sky and landed in his hair. It was blue in colour and felt velvety soft as he touched and examined it. Followed by this petal, were a series of others, all of different colours, sizes and plants. He arched an eyebrow and shrugged as he trudged off to find firewood. He may have not known it now, but within him from that day on, was a longing for someone, someone who he didn't know nor have any explanation why, but a longing for someone. And in his heart, he knew he'd know this person once he found him/her.

A/n: Pheww! Wow that was long (flexes stiff fingers). I've never purposely written that long a chapter in one sitting. This is a new record for me I'm sure. And considering I've been very LOW on inspiration as of late, it's even more amazing. How was it? Did you like it? Did it make sense? I'm sorry if that took so long, who knew watching a movie took so much less time. I mean the intro was like five minutes long, but that was a good hour and a half to write, wow. Yeah, so anyway that was the rest of the prologue and an apology to those who read my writings for not updating in such a long time. I'll try and get to it, but no promises, I don't want to disappoint anyone.

PS. Writing Mao in this story (though the thought of it makes me uneasy- I despise Mao, I'm sorry but she's s freak and scares me), I almost wish I hadn't. However, it works really well with her because you end up not liking her in the partial way through anyway- I just couldn't do that to Yuri. Anyway, my point was that I dislike Mao, so just because I wrote her in this story doesn't change my view on her, besides I don't plan on making her presence known too much unless it's absolutely necessary, which it will be unfortunately. Please don't hate me for it. It is KaixRei, so perhaps that can offer me some leverage here. Arg! Dammit. Now I wish I HAD used Yuri. (bangs head on keyboard) Dammit, dammit, dammit.

PPS. Please R&R, reviews really motivate me! Please and thank you! Adios!

Keisan


End file.
